


Waiting

by erza_mikazuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_mikazuki/pseuds/erza_mikazuki
Summary: On a road trip with the MSBY Black Jackals, Atsumu is looking forward to sharing a room with his friend and long time crush Shoyo. It's an opportunity for them to grow closer, but at close quarters Shoyo starts acting strangely, always on the phone and avoiding being totally alone with Atsumu. What gives?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome back to Day 3 of AtsuHina week! 
> 
> I'm going with: Mutual Pining for today's choice!

Atsumu tried to hide the small smile on his face. Looking out the window with the back of his hand against his mouth and his elbow propped against the edge of the glass. There was a hefty weight on his shoulder, his neck tickled by fluffy orange hair. The jostling of the bus made it difficult to stifle his laughter.

Atsumu and the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals were currently enroute to a tournament down in Osaka. Everyone had been paired off to share rooms, and it made sense that Atsumu and Shoyo would be paired together. Well, that’s what Atsumu liked to think at least. Shoyo probably would’ve asked his buddy and idol Kotaro; they seemed closer than most on the team and Atsumu is a close second–but Kotaro wasn’t exactly a sharer. To be honest he was a bit of a diva on the road, their star player needed a room to himself for optimal rest. So Atsumu took it upon himself to ask Shoyo to be his roommate. 

Of course, he had an ulterior motive to bunk with Shoyo though. His brother teased him mercilessly about it too. 

“Why can’t ya just tell him how you feel Tsumu?”

“And ruin our relationship?” 

“Well you can’t seriously just sit there pining for ‘im.” 

“What choice do I have?!”

“Ya wanna run me through this brilliant plan of yours again?” 

“Share a room, get to know each other more, team bonding?”

Osamu sighed, “You’re hopeless bro. You think something magical is gonna happen, like a fairytale don’t you.”

“...No..?” 

“I swear, sometimes...well. Not my business. Good luck to ya and Shoyo-kun.”

Osamu had refused to listen to any more of Atsumu’s pining, always fixing him with a deadpan stare that basically said, “Confess, you dumbass.” 

But no, Atsumu couldn’t just confess to Shoyo, they were teammates and buddies! Things could get potentially awkward if Shoyo didn’t feel the same. They were pretty in-sync on court, and he liked to think they were really close friends! At least, he had become someone Shoyo could rely on when he needed someone! A place to crash after late night outings with the team, someone that Shoyo called whenever he was bored on a day off. They’d hang out at each other’s apartments and even cook dinner together.

He and Shoyo were in each other’s orbit fairly often, and Atsumu had been crushing hard on him since high school. But that silly crush turned to full blown infatuation when Shoyo came back from Brazil. Like, it wasn’t fair that Shoyo came back looking like a bronzed gladiator with his tanned skin and thick muscles and compact frame. And the sharp angular jaw that outgrew the chubbiness of his face? How was that even fair?

Atsumu looked back down at the small wing spiker and rested his cheek on his head, Shoyo wouldn’t mind if he used him as a pillow too. 

He woke up to large golden eyes staring at him, he jolted back in his seat earning a small whine from Shoyo.

“What the hell Bo-kun?” he whisper yelled, “why are ya watchin’ us sleep?” 

“You guys were too cute. Anyways, guess what!?” 

“Keep it down, he’s still asleep! What is it??”

Kotaro turns his cellphone around and shows Atsumu the screen. It’s a photo of him and Shoyo sleeping together. It’s cute really and Atsumu can’t be mad at him for much longer. 

“....can you send me that.” 

“Yeah no problem Tsum-Tsum,” Kotaro says as he clicks around on his screen, “Sent!”

Atsumu feels his cell phone buzz, taking it out and sees the message from him. He immediately saves the photo and makes it his home screen. 

“Looks like we’re a few hours out,” Kotaro says, “You can nap a bit more with Hinata.” 

Atsumu’s eyebrow twitched when he got a wink from him, and whispered, “You _know_?” 

“Oh, was it supposed to be a secret?” 

He groaned and slouched back in his seat.

“Ah, it’s okay man. I think all of us know...except Hinata.”

“That makes it even worse Bo-kun!” 

Shoyo shifted and groaned, lifting his head up, his head nodding off as he yawned, “Are we there yet?” 

“Nah, not yet Sho-kun. We still got a couple hours, you can sleep still.” 

Shoyo nodded and said, “Okay,” before conking out on Atsumu’s shoulder again. 

When he started to lightly snore again, Atsumu looked at Kotaro who was still watching them, “Shut yer trap, I know what I’m doin’ okay?”

“Mm hmm,” Kotaro hummed as he turned back in his seat. 

Atsumu couldn’t sleep a wink after that, too self conscious that the entire world except Shoyo knew of his feelings.

When they got to the hotel they quickly unloaded and were shuffled into their hotel rooms before a team meeting was held at the lobby. They went over their schedules, and after all his naps, Shoyo had enough energy to go for a night jog. 

“Tsumu-san! Let’s go jogging!” jumped around Shoyo. 

“Sure, let me grab my running shoes.”

“You too Bokuto-san!” 

Atsumu faltered a little bit, he’d been looking forward to spending _alone_ time with Shoyo while they were here. 

But the trio went for a run around a nearby park, he felt like a third wheel watching Kotaro and Shoyo animatedly talking about spiking, using sounds and gestures that were foreign to him. 

Post-cool down, the two headed back to their rooms, taking turns to use the bathroom to freshen up for bed. But as soon as Atsumu hit the bed, Shoyo got a phone call.

“Ah, I gotta take this! You can go ahead and sleep! I might be a while!” 

“Oh, okay.” 

He pouted as Shoyo left the room excitedly talking on the phone with someone. Come to think of it Shoyo was on his phone a lot more than usual, and as far as Atsumu knew, Shoyo was single. A rising panic hit him as he realized, _what if Sho-kun is taken? But he would’ve said something? Ahh, was Osamu right?? Should I have said something?_

He could imagine his brother right then, rolling his eyes at him saying, “Yer an idiot.”

Atsumu drifted in and out of sleep, waiting for Shoyo to come back. Just as sleep was about to take him he heard the door click open and some shuffling and a quiet, “Good night Tsumu-san.” 

\---

He rolled over with a groan several hours later. Sleep was a cruel mistress as he found himself tossing and turning _after_ Shoyo came back. He slipped out of bed to get ready for practice, thankfully their match was tomorrow. He gazed longingly at Shoyo’s sleeping form as he closed the bathroom door, how was he going to survive the next few days if things continued like this? 

Shoyo was half-awake when he got back, slouched posture, as he yawned, eyes unopened as he sat up.

“Morning Sho-kun! Did you sleep well?”

“Muh, yeah,” he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, “you?” 

“I slept alright.”

Shoyo opened his eyes blinking at Atsumu before looking back down, cheeks slightly flushed, “Um are you done? I’ll just ah—I’ll just go get ready now,” he said as he scampered off to the bathroom. 

Atsumu’s eyebrow furrowed; unsure as to _why_ Shoyo was being shy at him being shirtless. They’d seen each other in the locker rooms, how was this any different?

He seemed to be back to normal when they met up with their teammates at the dining area for breakfast. Sat together like normal, Shoyo even handed Atsumu coffee, exactly how he liked it. The thought of it warmed Atsumu’s heart, and honestly it made his pining a little worse. That nagging question in the back of his mind, _is Shoyo taken?_

The day progressed as normal as ever, a spring in Shoyo’s step, being able to sync up with one another on court was perfect as usual. Your everyday team shenanigans with Kotaro and Kiyoomi. But one thing that Atsumu _did_ notice was how everyone did seem to share a knowing look that his pining was very apparent, even to Oliver and Adriah, and Atsumu wanted to bury himself and hide from the rest of the world. 

But the moment the team was dismissed for the rest of the day and everyone headed back to their rooms, Shoyo was again avoiding Atsumu. He was back on his phone texting or getting calls. Atsumu was really concerned, being alone had never been a problem back home, so what could’ve possibly changed? He tried not to think too much about it, they had a game tomorrow, and there was no way he was going to ruin team unity by confronting Shoyo right now. 

He turned facing away from Shoyo’s empty bed, and willed himself to sleep. 

The morning of the match had gone similarly as the day before, Shoyo was fine with Atsumu around the group, with some affection but alone in that room, and the wing spiker would change attitudes. Atsumu didn’t know what to do about it, except take his frustrations out on the court. 

His serves were flawless that day. Service aces across the board, he was almost unstoppable. He felt better, but once he was in setter mode, he felt that coldness, the frustration he felt towards Shoyo melt. Watching him play always moved Atsumu, it’s one of the reasons he fell for Shoyo to begin with. As long as his setter was giving his all, he’d hit whatever he was given. It inspired Atsumu, to always bring his A-game, to always give Shoyo his best. They had worked hard to build the trust between them, and in process, he’d fallen in love. 

At match point, the opposing team had a jump floater of a serve, picked up easily by Shion, bumping it the perfect height for Atsumu. He finds Shoyo zipping up the middle.

_This timing. This angle. Perfecto!_

The sound of the volleyball hitting the ground and bouncing a few times echoes in the gymnasium. A moment of stillness with the weight of the moment of their win hangs in the air. An eruption of cheers in the stands, and the screams and hollers of their teammates echo around them. 

Atsumu and Shoyo lock eyes before looking at anyone else as they cheer. Running towards one another as Atsumu lifts Shoyo into the air in celebration. Shoyo’s laughing as he is spun around and just as Atsumu lowers him back to the ground—

He feels a pair of lips connect with his. 

Pulling away he looks at Shoyo’s face, tinged pink from the exertion of the game or from embarrassment he’s not sure. Shoyo bites his lip and looks to the ground and Atsumu feels his heart burst. Grabbing Shoyo’s face he pulls him in and kisses him back. 

The cheers in the background get louder, and he definitely hears their teammates whooping and hollering at the oncourt development. Especially Kotaro in the back yelling, “Finally!” 

Atsumu pulls back at that ready to spout off at him, but Shoyo’s hands wrap around his wrists, giggling, effectively redirecting Atsumu’s attention back to him. 

“Sho-kun.”

“Tsumu-san~,” he singsonged with a smile, pulling Atsumu closer to him by looping his hands around his neck making him lean down, “We should talk.” 

Atsumu’s brain is still trying to wrap around the fact that Shoyo had kissed him first and the fact that he reflexively attacked him with more kissing.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

He was still dazed when Shoyo kissed him lightly on the side of his mouth, following Shoyo as he was like a puppy back into the locker rooms to change out. Shoyo was shy, almost coy at the small looks he gave Atsumu as they finished up in the locker rooms. 

He was still in quiet contemplation over what happened on court when they went out to celebrate with dinner and drinks. Shoyo stuck to his side like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

_What in the world is going on?_

Back at the hotel, they all branched off in pairs, leaving Kotaro and Kiyoomi left with Atsumu and Shoyo. These were the only two that didn’t share a room, Kiyoomi’s disgust for germs and sharing was up for no debate as he claimed a solo room. Kiyoomi sighed, “I’m leaving, have a good evening.” 

Kotaro stuck around a bit longer in the lobby with them, a big grin on his face.

“Bokuto-san, do you think...you know…?”

“Oh, did you all need a moment?”

“Yes!” Atsumu and Shoyo shouted.

“Okay, okay! I can take a hint!!”

“Clearly not, you’re still here!” Atsumu shouted. 

“Alright, alright. I’m going now! Be safe you lovebirds.”

“—Bokuto-san!” 

“—Bo-kun!” Atsumu and Shoyo shouted simultaneously. 

Kotaro left them with his laughter echoing in the lobby as they became the last two. When it was just the two of them Atsumu broke their silence.

“So, did you...wanna talk here? Or back in the room?” 

“We can go back to the room,” Shoyo smiled at him. 

As soon as Atsumu got up, Shoyo followed soon behind him, actively grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers together. Atsumu looked at him, shock etched into his face, but Shoyo just kept smiling. 

The elevator ride up, Shoyo continued his affection by squeezing his hand. He wanted to do nothing more than continue to kiss the smaller man, but he knew they needed to talk, he still couldn't believe what was happening.

Atsumu entered first, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, while Shoyo stayed behind shutting the door and leaning against it. 

“Soooo,” Shoyo had started as he rocked on the balls of his feet. 

“Soooo?” 

Shoyo took a seat across from him on his own bed grabbing both Atsumu’s hands in his own. 

“I realize...I’ve been acting a little weird.” 

“Just a little?” 

“Okay okay. It’s just ahhh, I’m sorry Tsumu-san!! I was getting so so...” Shoyo started to flail, “so frustrated! Like everytime I see you my heart goes _boom_ and it gets so hard to just _say_ how I feel when I’m with you!” 

Atsumu isn’t sure exactly what he means, because those sound effects are more in Kotaro's realm of expertise. 

“But, the thing is Tsumu-san, I like you. I really really like you. And I got nervous knowing we were sharing a room together!” 

“But we have sleepovers all the time back home!”

“But it’s different, you know? I didn’t realize how-how, _gahhhh_. How I felt! It didn’t occur to me how I felt till Kenma pointed it out.”

“Kenma? Your sponsor?” 

“Yeah! Kenma pointed out that I must have some kind of crush on you! And when I realized it, I just didn't know how to act! So I kept calling him to keep me pre-occupied because I wasn’t sure what to do! But then at the end of the game, that final point! I just knew what I wanted! And I wanted to kiss you!” 

Atsumu blinks, “Wait wait. You’re telling me you had a crush on me!? For how long?!”

“I don’t know? Maybe months? I’ve been feeling this way for awhile and just… didn’t know how to explain it?” 

Atsumu hangs his head and breathes a heavy sigh, “Yer tellin’ me, that we both been pinin’ after each other? Obliviously?”

“Huh?” Shoyo said, tilting his head.

“Sho-kun, I’ve been in love with you _forever._ The whole damn team knew I was head over heels for ya! I was just, I didn’t think you’d feel the same way! Samu was always sayin’ I should just tell ya but I couldn’t!”

“You-you _love_ me?” 

Atsumu bit his lip and felt his cheeks burn up in flames, “I, uh, um, oh God. I just—”

Shoyo squeezed his hands, quietly asking him again, “Tsumu-san, do you _love_ me?” 

Atsumu looked up into Shoyo’s wide-brown eyes and almost melted at the sight of how much fondness was written in his gaze. 

“Yes,” gulped Astumu, “Yes, I love you. I think I’ve been _in_ love with you since the day you came back to Japan.” 

Shoyo gasped quietly and Atsumu looked away, embarrassed with his confession. 

Atsumu was surprised when Shoyo climbed into his lap, his warm arms wrapping around him, as his face buried into Shoyo’s neck, “Tsumu-san, I love you too.” 

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shoyo and pulled him in and squeezed him tight. 

As they pulled apart, Shoyo cupped his face and pressed kisses along his jawline, his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, before slotting their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Dazed at the amount of affection Shoyo showered him with, he watched Shoyo pull away with half-lidded eyes, “I have a lot of making up to do,” he said.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you, every time I look at you, I get overwhelmed like _gwah_ and I just want to smother you with kisses.” 

Atsumu huffed a laugh as he pulled Shoyo in, tilting his head up with a finger and leaning down, kissing him softly and whispered against his lips, “Well, it’s never too late. We’ve got nothing but time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for keeping up with my AtsuHina week! I'm having a lot of fun writing these two! And the more I write, the more comfortable I'm getting with this dynamic! 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 4! 
> 
> Find me on twitter: [@erzamikazuki](https://twitter.com/erzamikazuki)
> 
> <3


End file.
